Applesauce
by Black Rose of Paris
Summary: L and BB are left alone in a locked room. Only chaos can result.
1. Applesauce

"You can come back out when you can get along with each other," Watari said as he closed and locked the door.

L and Beyond Birthday glared at each other. The small room they were locked in was sparsely furnished. There was just one small table, two chairs, and one bowl of strawberry applesauce. L and BB each picked up one of the two spoons Watari had left on the table. L pulled the bowl of applesauce toward him. BB pulled it back into the center. L pulled it back towards himself. The continued pulling the bowl back and forth for a few minutes before BB got frustrated. He threw his spoon at L and yanked the bowl toward himself. Before L could protest, BB dipped his hand into the bowl and scooped some applesauce toward his mouth. L glared at BB and jumped across the table. He landed on BB and wrestled the other genius to the ground. The two struggled against each other on the ground, each trying to overpower the other. L, who was now on top of BB, jumped up and grabbed the applesauce from the table. BB stood up and also took hold of the bowl. They once again pulled the bowl back and forth between them. Suddenly, the door opened. L, startled, let go of the bowl. This made BB lose his grip, and the bowl went flying into the air.

"I came to check on-" Watari was interrupted by the bowl of applesauce, which landed squarely in the middle of his face. Out of shame, L and BB slouched lower than they usually did. Silently, Watari turned around re-closed the door. L and BB looked at each other.

"Truce?" L extended his hand. BB reluctantly shook it.

"For now."


	2. Matt

"On the count of three," L whispered. Beyond Birthday nodded silently. "One."

"Two," BB breathed.

"Three!" The two look-alikes dashed toward a young boy wearing goggles and sitting in front of a TV. An open lunch box sat next to the young boy. The lunchbox, or, more specifically, the contents of the lunchbox, was L and BB's target. L grabbed the precious treasure and tossed it to BB. They made a dash towards the nearest bathroom- the only room with a lock on the door. As they ran, they high-fived each other.

"L and BB strike again!" BB shouted joyfully.

"Yeah!" L agreed. They ran into the bathroom, passing a few confused onlookers, and locked the door.

"Mission accomplished," BB said as he carefully opened the package. "Care to share in the spoils of war?" He held the opened container toward L.

"It would be my pleasure," L replied. L and BB each dipped a finger into the container.

"Mmm." They both closed their eyes, as if concentrating on the flavor would make it sweeter. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Open up!"

"Uh-oh," L and BB said simultaneously.

"You know, I would have just given it to you if you asked," the video game-loving boy said.

"Oh. Really?" BB asked.

"Yeah." L and BB unlocked the door, deciding it was safe to come out. True to their assumption, the fellow Wammy kid didn't murder them.

"That was fun," BB said as he and L walked back toward the main room.

"Definitely," L replied, licking his finger once again. The two continued to eat, and had devoured the prize in just a few minutes.

"Best strawberry applesauce I have ever eaten," L said as he tossed the empty contained into the trash can.

"It was worth the effort," BB agreed.


	3. Chase

L and Beyond Birthday were waiting eagerly for Matt to get back from the grocery store. It was his month to go shopping, and L and BB had added a little something extra to the list of needed items. They got excited when they saw Matt's car pull into the driveway.

"You know he won't let us just take it," L said.

"I know," BB replied. "That's why I have a plan."

"What's the plan?" L asked.

"Run and hope we don't get caught." L looked at BB questioningly, but BB was intently watching Matt's every move. They stayed out of sight for a few minutes before BB stood up.

"Stay far enough behind me, but not too far," BB said. He then calmly walked into the kitchen and swiped the coveted object off of the counter. That's when Matt noticed him.

"Hey, get back here!" Matt shouted as BB ran out into the hallway.

"Catch!" BB yelled, throwing the prize to L. L ran away from Matt, finally picking up on the plan. He headed straight for the bathroom. Matt followed him, with BB close behind. Once in the bathroom, L locked himself in one of the stalls. As Matt pounded on the door, BB snuck into another stall. BB and L then proceeded to play musical stalls, tossing the treasure back and forth to confuse Matt. It worked, and while Matt was banging on the door of the stall L was currently in, BB snuck out of the bathroom, prize in hand. Matt noticed, and ran out after BB. L then snuck out behind the others. BB then proceeded to lead Matt and L on a wild chase through the halls of Wammy's House, tossing the precious loot to L, who would then resume the chase and toss it to BB when he was about to get caught. They continued in this matter for a few minutes until the chase was finally ended when BB turned a corner and ran into L. They landed in a tangled heap on the ground, with Matt standing over them.

"That was fun," Matt said, smirking. "Just eat it already." L and BB sheepishly opened the container and started scooping the delicious strawberry applesauce into their mouths, using only their fingers.

"Your plans are getting crazier and crazier," Matt said as he left to put away the rest of the groceries.

"Same time next week?" BB asked L when Matt had left.

"Annoying Matt is too much fun," L smiled.


	4. Goodbye

L and Beyond Birthday looked at each other sadly. Neither one knew what to say. They both knew this day would come, but they were never totally prepared for it.

"So, how long?" BB asked reluctantly, breaking the silence.

"Three, maybe four months," L replied.

"But you'll come back?" BB asked anxiously.

"Yes, of course." More silence.

"It's still a long time," BB said.

"Yes, but there's nothing I can do to stop it," L said sadly. The two geniuses looked at each other and, at the same time, pulled the other into a manly hug. The only thing unmanly about the moment was that both L and BB were crying like babies. "I'll be back," L said.

"You have to. I can't eat this applesauce alone!" BB said.

"You really should stop overreacting," L said. "After all, it's only summer break."

"I'll see you in a few months, then," BB said as he watched L leave the building. It would be a lonely few months, with no one to help him steal the treasured strawberry applesauce from Matt. But soon, the two friends would be reunited and would continue to cause trouble for the other residents of Wammy's House.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Glad to see everyone's been enjoying the series! Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and, because summer break is fast approaching, my friend (L) and I (BB), will not be able to pull off anything crazy involving another good friend (Matt) and our beloved applesauce. Do not fear, loyal readers, for I will be posting chapters about other L and BB hijinks, though not as good as the originals, and not inspired by true events, like all other chapters have been (yes, "L" gave me the idea for Chapter 1 based off stuff we were doing at lunch one day, and Chapters 2 and 3 actually happened). Hopefully next school year, L and BB will be back and better than ever!<p> 


End file.
